1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates generally to the field of device usage monitoring, and more particularly, to the field of usage monitoring for memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the broad use of memory cards, there is a need to determine how such memory cards are used across multiple hosts. The present invention is directed to solving this problem.